


Enchantress

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Philinda - Freeform, Sex, Steamy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's happened on the BUS - and only May and Coulson have been affected - as they are the only ones with unresolved issues between them --- leading to interesting developments...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantress

There was a thick aroma of sweet scented peaches filling the BUS, they didn't know what it was - and it didn't seem to be doing anything to them. Although May had told the rest of the team besides Phil to evacuate and find out where it was coming from - leaving her and Phil alone. Scoping the BUS out together - like so many times before, yet something this time felt different.   
Every time they looked at each other - there was a hot surge that swelled with in them. Something forcing them upon one another, towards each other. Their bodies hot and heavy as they stared at each other - mouths a gape, eyes locked, lust filling them as they continued with their job - the temptation building as the enter the bedroom quarters.   
A hand on May's back sends her over the edge and she pounces. Dropping her ICER she pins Phil against the wall, forcing the breath out of him, her hands running over his body - taking control of the man that so quickly submits to her will.   
Pressing her chest against his, she peels his jacket from his shoulders, rolling her hips against his with her motion, dropping the jacket and then moving to his tie, loosening it just enough to slip it over his head, going straight to his buttons, clammy fingers touching his skin as soon as it's exposed.   
A sigh rolling off of his lips as his head tilts back a little, exposing his sensitive neck - that's when her lips touch the humid skin that had been hiding behind his collar. Nipping and licking, marking him as her own as she strips him free of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor as she rocks her hips against his again.   
Phil's hands make slow work of her waistcoat, sliding the zip down and pulling it off of her - his submission is obvious - but there was no way he was the only one that was going to be naked.   
His throat tight as her lips trace over his skin, sending cold shivers down his spine - holding in the moans that already want to rip through his body. The lust and want within him only getting stronger as he manages to tug Melinda's top off and throw it over her head. Pulling her gaze up to his, he connects their lips in a mash of passion and fire.   
Making quick work of her bra strap, she lets it drop into the pile of clothing, his fingers moving around and grazing over her erect nipples. Her short breaths into his lips as he toys with her making him even harder.   
Melinda moves her fingers down his chest slowly, hooking them into his trousers and pulling them down, cupping him through his boxers, she manages to pull away from his lips, trying to ignore the wetness building in her pants as she starts again at his collar bone.   
That's when he groans, her hand on his hard on made it ripple out of him, his hands shooting away from her breasts to her trousers, letting them fall around her ankles, removing her pants with a swift movement he licks a finger across her clit.   
An obvious moan rips through her at his touch, convulsing into his chest. Their already clammy bodies touching further as she pushes into him.   
Whipping a hair out of her eyes she manages to compose herself enough to push him into the closest bedroom. Pushing him onto the bed then climbing on top of him, a cruel smirk playing on her lips as she kisses her way down his chest to his V-Line. Her fingers slipping his boxers away from his cock. Eyeing him through her eye lashes before letting her tongue tease the tip of his dick. Hands moving under him, cupping his cheeks and giving them a tight squeeze before running down the back of his legs and parting his thighs more so than before.   
Soft lips running over the tip of his cock - managing to rip another moan from him - this one sounding far more throaty than the other. Making her smirk.   
Her hand freeing itself from beneath him she grips his erection, taking him fully into her mouth, moving up and down, slowly at first, finding a rhythm to work to at a steady pace. His hips bucking into her every now and then, only making him groan and writhe more as he was nearing his climax. She detached before he did so. Phil made a groaning sound as he held himself, mouth dry, wanting more, so much more - wanting to taste her.   
An evil smirk spread itself on his lips, His hands going to her shoulders and switching places, his cock painful as he lowered himself on top of her. His lips running over her already tender nipples, making her groan now. His finger already between her legs, running over and over her clit, making her buck into him, sighs and moans running from her lips. Breaths short and hot as she squirmed against the bed, wetness soaking the bed, but neither of them caring.   
His lips moving to her clit - dipping his tongue in and out, teasing with her clit as he slid a finger into her. The groan that ripped through her then was like nothing he'd ever heard before. His smirk growing as he continued, slipping another finger into her as his mouth and tongue continued to play.   
There was no oxygen in the room - just them - as they messed with one another.   
Moans and squeals was all that could be heard, from both.   
Her cumming into his hand making him grin before he removed himself and inched upwards on her body, the tip of his cock teasing her entrance.   
Eyes darling him to continue as she gripped his shoulders and pulled him down on top of her, and into her.   
The moan running through her before she mashed their lips again, tasting herself on his lips - but not caring. Their bodies rocking as one now - moans and sighs only entering each others lips as they drew them from one another.   
Breaths short - bodies dripping with sweat. Hands running over one another's as they continued to roll and slide together - Phil almost at his end as Melinda one again let out a slight scream of enjoyment.   
Their lips wondered each others faces before Phil climaxed into her with a loud groan that sent shivers down both of their spines.   
May's head tilted back as Phil rolled off her, his hand on her stomach and hers on his.   
Both drenched in sweat, breathing shallowly and hard. Trying to regain composure, of themselves and the situation.   
Just then they heard Skye's voice. 

"We sorted it - hello? Coulson? May?" 

They shared a glance.   
May bit her lip, but smirked. Remembering that the majority of their clothes were outside in a pile. 

Whatever had just happened - it wasn't something that they had intended happen. But at least it had sorted one thing between them. That they both wanted each other. 

"We'll meet you down stairs Skye." Phil called, closing the door of the bedroom they were in.   
They never heard an answer -   
His eyes went back to May.   
"Round two?"   
Her smirk widened as she crawled on top of him.   
"Only if you're ready - sir..."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated. :)


End file.
